


Quit it or I'll bite

by bizhi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning kiss, Tickles, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizhi/pseuds/bizhi
Summary: The sun was greeting you with it's rays as it looked thru your window, Minhyuk must have forgotten to pull down the blinds last night.





	Quit it or I'll bite

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic in months, soooo uhhhh ya. hope you enjoy this fluff and i sure did enjoy writing it

The sun was greeting you with it's rays as it looked thru your window, Minhyuk must have forgotten to pull down the blinds last night. 

 

You checked in your head that you had to talk to him about it. Right now, all that mattered was getting back to good 'ol dream land. 

 

But as everyone knows, it's impossible, it's harder once you've started thinking and even worse when it's the sun who wakes you up.

 

"Please stop " you heard a croaky voice mutter, it was almost like a toad with a throat infection, if you could imagine that. "Did I wake you up?" you replied, not sounding like a toad, the corners of your mouth going up on their own. 

 

As hard it is to imagine, you found it cute that he sounded like a toad in the mornings. You were one of the few who knew about it, for the rest of the day Minhyuk's voice was angelic, heaven itself.

 

"Yes, now please stop" he muttered, eyes closed but he were able to embrace you, keeping you thight and secure. "Or else?", now your smile was like a cheshire cat's. Turning around to face him while he figured out his comeback.

 

"Or else " he landed a quick peck on your lips.

 

"I'm gonna" he stopped, staring you right in the eyes, almost challenging.

"Give you a~~" dragging out the a in the end, even going up a few pitches.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" at that moment you felt his hands on your waist, your most sensitive spot. With no remorse he tickled you. Kept going even with your pleas for him to stop. Tears bulding up in your eyes.

 

"Stop!" you laughed out, sort of amazed by the fact that you were able to speak. Pushing at his shoulders but alas, he's stronger than you. "Minhyuk!" your pleas grew louder.

 

"I'll bite you, I-I mean it" you said with a smile. "Never " he said with a grin, slowing down a little bit. The bedsheets were all over the place, tears running down your cheeks. "Quit it or I’ll bite." you said writhing trying to get away from the evil hands. A laugh was heard, coming from none other than Minhyuk who saw no threat in your warnings.

 

Even with a blurry vision you found his left shoulder, and a few seconds after that a small shriek was heard. "Woah, " he said in shock, staring at you with his wide eyes and mouth.

 

Your hand snuck up to his face so you could give him a kiss. "I warned you, didn't I?" an unapologetic smile on your mouth, you gave him a second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't notice the prompt was "quit it or i'll bite" and thanks for reading this, it was quite short lmaoooo. but still thanks :D


End file.
